<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Elixir by i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578874">The Elixir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate/pseuds/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate'>i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Child, Broken Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fate is Not A Thing, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate/pseuds/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl with intelligent eyes and terrifying smirk. (Fearless, burning, <em>thriving</em>). A boy with hunched shoulders and a kind smile. (Terrified, hopeless, <em>crying</em>). A sharp tongue. A golden soul. The two are apart and yet, inseparable.</p><p>“We’re one of blood, you and I.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Original Character(s), James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter &amp; Original Male Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Ron Weasley &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Child, Broken Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325375">The Farland Files</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango">PurpleMango</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuukTheHatter/pseuds/RyuukTheHatter">RyuukTheHatter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT 6/23/2020: This chapter has been completely rewritten and beta-read by myself. If you read this chapter before the editing, you should probably re-read it.</p><p>This is the first work in series centered around in alternate universe with Fem!harry and the wrong-boy-who-lived trope. May eventually have major character death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fate is perhaps one of the most ridiculous things Death had ever heard of. The concept of fate was stupidity in itself, and the fact that humans </span>
  <em>
    <span>feared </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was even worse. Fate was as reversible and pathetic as the most pitiful mortal in the entire universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the </span>
  <em>
    <span>universe, that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something to fear. But hardly any mortals did. They simply stuck to thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>own homes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>own lives, not bothering to fear anything other than their own pathetic everyday problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mortals were the lowest scum of the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially the ones that believed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>fate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Magic gifted a few mortals of the power of foresight just for them to preach about </span>
  <em>
    <span>fate </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, mortals did it anyway, because mortals were stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the stupidest mortal of all was one Tom Marvolo Riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, Death hated everyone, but Death had a very good reason for hating everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Riddle was still the most disliked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go preaching himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when he was as lowly and pitiful as all other humans? He had decided that </span>
  <em>
    <span>splitting his soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea? Sometimes, Death wished they could reach out, yank Tom’s soul, and push it into the deepest pits of Tarturus, so deep down that even the divine beings forgot his existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately, Magic had already secured the human as </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to punish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death was very sure Magic would do a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>job of torturing the human who </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared </span>
  </em>
  <span>take advantage of her greatness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Death wanted to make it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>revenge. It wanted to absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom’s life as much as it could, and perhaps show humans that </span>
  <em>
    <span>fate </span>
  </em>
  <span>was meaningless as well. So Death searched the world with it’s third eye, breaking through the walls that bound humans’ abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A glimmer of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>... very weak, but still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A prophecy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this was a descendant of one of Magic’s chosens, a child of one of the so-called ‘seers’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And... Death cackled with glee. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>prophecy </span>
  </em>
  <span>detailed the so-called ‘fate’ of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Death had a human form, it’s eyes would be gleaming in excitement. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos make me happy! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flaming is not. Please be mindful!</p><p>xoxo, Scales_and_Squares</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena had learned, over the years, that interesting things never happened to her.</p><p>Charlus Potter had learned, over the years, that interesting things happened to him quite often.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I know it's been months, and honestly, I don't have an excuse for any of this. I just haven't gotten any inspiration, or rather, all my inspiration has gone into making Wings of Fire OCs... anyway, on with the story!</p><p>EDIT 6/24/2020: This chapter has been completely rewritten and beta-read by myself. If you read this chapter before the editing, you should probably re-read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps, once, years and years ago, there was a time where Lena has been truly happy. If there was, then she couldn’t remember it, because ever since she’d lived in Springfield Orphanage (it was the kind of place that needed a bright, sunshiney name to hide the atrocities that occurred inside) she had never experienced any sort of joyful feelings.</p><p>Because from the peeling paint on the walls (something the rats the scurried under the floorboards often contributed to) to the sludgy food served to each child (that was often stolen from Lena) The Orphanage was one of the worst places for a young girl to be.</p><p>Perhaps it would have still been relatively fine if odd things hadn’t started happening around Lena at a very young age. (Lena didn’t know if she should really be held responsible for the odd fires and the levitating objects, but really, who better to blame than the eerie girl with unsettling green eyes who never liked talking to others but always seemed to know <em> too much </em>?)</p><p>And so life at The Orphanage <em> continued </em> to grow worse. Suddenly, there were cold glares (as cold as one’s glare <em> could </em> be when they were a snot-nosed child) and heavy shoves and missing objects, and the last and smallest servings of foods, and suddenly the entire small population at Springfield seemed to be involved in a game unofficially titled <em> who-can-hurt-Lena-the-most? </em>and for a small, frail girl that was never good.</p><p>But as time passed Lena learned (through betrayals and screams and scraped and bloodied flesh) to be fearless. Perhaps that might sound like boasting. However, something she’d learned about people is that they often got things wrong. One of the most common things she’d seen them get wrong is that being <em> brave </em> and being <em> fearless </em>are the same thing. They weren’t, not in the least. </p><p>So little Lena, a strange, small girl, grew up in a world of pain and hurt. She didn’t deserve it. No one did. But no one in the orphanage <em> cared </em>about who deserved what, and frankly, even if one or two of them did, it wouldn’t have made much of a difference.</p><p>So instead, Lena grew in areas she knew the others wouldn’t.</p><p>
  <em> Knowledge. </em>
</p><p>She read and read as much as she could, smuggling small books and peering at the blotched letters with a small, melty candle in the middle of night, scrambling to the top of the rickety roof and squinting at the words while ignoring the whistling wind, hiding the pages under the three-legged table where all the children ate. </p><p>As she read, she <em> thrived. </em>As she read, the pain and anger and hatred seemed to slow, the turmoil inside her calm. (It was, dare she say it; peaceful, in an odd, twisting way.)</p><p>And as she read, the knowledge she gained made her stronger and faster and quicker and smarter, and soon, all the children in the orphanage had another reason to fear odd little Lena with the odd silvery lightning-shaped scar on the back of her hand. Because now Lena <em> knew things </em>. She knew far more than any of them, and when someone knows more than someone else, people usually hate them even more.</p><p>And so they tried to attack, and hurt her even more. But Lena <em> knew </em> now. She knew <em> exactly </em>what they would try to do.</p><p>And she taught them a lesson. A lesson of torture and screaming and pain and hurt that no one remembered, in the end, but in the night there were vision of gleaming green and eyes and <em> blood </em> . (What no one knew was that she was just giving them a <em> fraction </em>of the agony they gave her.)</p><p>She ruled over the orphanage in a way someone had done quite a long time ago, a boy with intelligence and cunning and ruthlessness quite like hers, but he was more like a slithering snake and she was quite similar to an shrewd eagle spotting it’s prey.</p><p>And contrary to popular thought, Lena was also <em> human </em> . She pained and loved and hurt and <em> yearned </em> , and what she often hoped for was something to <em> break her out of this horrid prison that had been built around her. </em></p><p>But it was fruitless and ridiculous. Because despite all the struggle she had gone through, she knew very well that interesting things never happened to her. (Deep down, she didn’t know if she wanted them to.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the years, Charlus “Charlie” Potter had learned that interesting things happened to him quite often. </p><p>It started when he was just one year old, and a dark wizard came to his house, which, really, was less interesting and more <em> terrifying. </em> Because Charlus was many things, really, and brave was definitely one of them, but the idea that someone who had taken hundreds of lives without mercy again and again had come to <em> his </em> house to try and kill <em> him and his family </em>was not, exactly, something to be calm about. (And there was that scar he had left, a slash against the top of his forehead that his friend Ron had always thought amazing but Charlie always hated.)</p><p>And, in the end, they had killed his family. Some of them, at least. Charlus Potter (the first one, James Potter’s father) had stood, wandless, against the Dark Lord, and later, Dorea Potter had died protecting him and his sister from certain doom.</p><p>Voldemort (it was safe it say his name now, and Charlie <em> tried </em> but he was afraid and tried not to) had pointed his wand at <em> him, </em> and tried to kill him (and Charlie really didn’t like to think about it), but he couldn’t. </p><p>And wasn’t that surprising?</p><p>The magic turned against him and instead of Charlie, <em> he </em>was killed, and the monster was dead.</p><p>Voldemort, however, was not the only one who died.</p><p>The magical backlash had caused part of the roof to crumble, and his sister had also died.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>A whole lifetime, a whole <em> life, </em>someone who could have had a family and a home— </p><p>Dead.</p><p>(Charlie <em> tried </em> not to think about it, but he did, sometimes, and he imagined a little girl with shining green eyes like his mum’s and a small, innocent face suddenly <em> crushed </em>and he didn’t like it.)</p><p>And then after, there was a celebration. (He didn’t remember all of it, but if he closed his eyes and focused, he could see bright lights and hundreds of people and smiling faces and glasses clinking and laughter and all Charlie could think was <em> how could these monsters celebrate when his sister was gone?) </em></p><p>And after, after the parties and the<em> ‘congratulation’</em>s and the <em>‘you must be so proud’</em>s, things didn’t go back to normal. No, suddenly there were magazines and reporters and gifts piled on top of him, and twenty-seven attempted kidnappings and books and <em>wait, someone had made him their heir?</em></p><p>His parents, however, took it all in stride. They let him have things he wanted, but not too much because <em> he didn’t need to become spoiled like the Malfoy child </em> (his mother had elbowed his father when he said that) and they kept away the press as best they could and honestly, life wasn’t so bad.</p><p>But on October 31st, when wizards and witches alike were partying and laughing, no one saw the Potter family. Because on that day, the three of them gathered around and his mum brought out a picture album with only a few pages, and they would look down at pictures of little Helena, and it was at that night that they finally allowed themselves to break down and <em> cry. </em></p><p>Charlie always <em> tried </em>to be brave. He tried to be a Gryffindor like his parents, and his parent’s parents, and the long line of Potters had been.</p><p>But really, Charlie could never stop <em> worrying </em> about things. He tried not to, but <em> couldn’t they see how wrong this might go? </em>If he decided to go on the swings if he went too high, wouldn’t he fall? What if his parents weren’t fast enough, and pulled their wands out too slow, and he fell, and he got hurt?</p><p>He knew it was silly, but he just <em> couldn’t stop thinking </em>about it.</p><p>Was there something wrong with him?</p><p>Charlie didn’t know.</p><p>And really, he didn’t want to find out. </p><p>So he smiled when his friends smiled, and pretended that the loud fireworks Fred and George had hidden under his bed <em> hadn’t </em>made him scream and cower in a small ball and whimper.</p><p>(When the twins had seen, they had looked at each other, disabled the fireworks, and sat down next to him and gave him their last pack of Berty Botts Beans and the next morning, said nothing about what happened.)</p><p>(Charlie noticed that they made sure their pranks didn’t include loud noises anymore.)</p><p>Because really, he <em> knew </em>his parents would be proud of him no matter what, but the only expectation that they had ever had for him was that he be a brave Gryffindor, and he wasn’t about to let them down.</p><p>(No, he definitely didn’t have an entire explanation planned to tell the Sorting Hat if it decided to send him to a different house on all the reasons why he <em> should </em>be a Gryffindor. What are you talking about?)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, this is a lot different then the usual Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived trope. We've got a Harriet who doesn't really care about anything rather then knowledge, and a Charlus Potter with anxiety who tries to be a Gryffindor when in reality is probably a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.</p><p>EDIT 10/19/20: Hey, sorry, but I've lost interest in this fic. It's just been a long time since I've actually been interested in the Harry Potter fandom, and I've been gravitating more towards Marvel lately. Maybe one day I'll come back to this series, but it probably won't be anytime soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>